Schnuffel Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Knuddeltal
by SeanB1014
Summary: Plot of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon placed in a tale about a human boy who is turned into a bunny. Now he must team up with his partner, the Schnuffel Bunny and friends, in an epic adventure to solve this mystery. DOES NOT CONTAIN ANY POKEMON
1. Chapter 1

It was quite a fine day in the beautiful, green town of Kingswood. However, a large thunderstorm has been said to roll in later on. But all was going pretty well. The lake was as clear as ever, and the birds were oh so happy. In the neighborhood, across the lake boardwalk, was a tiny house, where one boy lived. He had no parents, and he lived alone in that small house. He and his family had an agreement to let him live independently, as the state of California paid for it. Sean was one for kicking back and chilling at home. He'd often not spend any time outside, though he sure had much of it. He was the average slacker. He believed that he was… "allergic" to the outdoors, and believed it wasn't good for him to remain outside for too long. But recently he had figured that it was really a good thing, so long as he spent his time outdoors with his Nintendo DS. He did not mind, so long as he had something fun to do by himself. In fact, he did many things by himself. This is because he had no friends in the area. He was a bit anti-social; he would be too shy to talk to anyone at his school unless they talked to him first. And now, this is where our story begins…

"Whaaaaaat? This game cheats! CHEATS!"

Said a rather enraged Sean. Of course, he had been playing his Pokemon Emerald version. The Battle Tower, to be exact.

"I don't understand! Why is it so tough? Those online hints never worked! Ahhhh!"

Yes, it IS tough. Very tough. Perhaps the only way to get through is through cheating, but he did not have enough money to buy ANOTHER Gameshark. Plus, those things always crash on the 5th day, if not, less. Useless cheating devices.

"Ah well… Wonder what's on TV."

He paid no mind to the Weather Channel, as he continued to watch his favorite cartoons for a while.

An hour passed, and he decided he'd go outside some more, bringing his DS with him. He thought he'd go out into the woods and explore, maybe settle down and play his Emerald version some more. So that is what he did.

After a while of playing, as his Starmie knocked out the opponent's Rapidash, winning him another 7-win streak, he noticed a drop of water land square on the middle of the top screen. He looked up, only to get a few drops of rain on his glasses. A low rumble of thunder had followed.

"Uh-oh… Better get home quick!"

He said out loud, as he saved his game and turned it off. As he wandered off, leaving in the direction he came, or so he thought, he slowly began realizing that he was lost. Flashes of lightning lit up the area, as more thunder had boomed. He did not know where to exit. The wood of Kingswood had been rather large, after all, and it was nothing but tree, tree, tree, tree. Most redwood, others oak. The Lake Tahoe area had been known for having rather cold weather. If only he'd have paid attention to the weather reports!

"Not good, definitely not good! I'm lost! Where is my home..?

The rain only beat down harder and harder as the thunder grew louder and the lightning became closer. Suddenly he spotted a large oak tree, and this tree was rather wide and tall. The tree had been covered by a hill on nearly all sides, but then he spotted a hollow entrance on the part that was not covered. As the rain beat down even more, he decided that he'd fit inside that for a while.

"Great going. Outdoors is REAL fun!"

He sat shivering, as more thunder sounded in the background. He was safe from the rain. However, when all of a sudden, lightning struck one of the branches high above the entrance, causing it to fall and obscure his view and way out with a mighty crashing sound! He began to panic. The large branch was way too big for him, he was no match as he attempted to budge it out of the way. He had been trapped.

"Okay. DEFINITELY not good!" He knew he was too young to go. He did not want to leave this world dead yet. He turned on his DS for light, since the branch covering most light from the entrance caused the hollow area inside the oak to go dark and dim. He then noticed a grayish, dim light emanating from behind an overgrowth of grass behind him. The light was small, but he was glad he noticed it, for as he moved the grass aside, he saw the small dark gray light as an ending to a small cave. He took this path, believing this cave, which he was a bit too tall for, went along under the grassy hilling which surrounded that great oak. His heart felt at ease as he believed this way the way out.

As Sean wiped his wet glasses against his shirt, trying to dry and clean them off, he exited the cave, only to end up in more woods. However, he came to a pathway between rows of trees, realizing that someone had made this path, perhaps to lead them out of the woods. So he took it, as more and more rain beat down on him. He wandered along the path for quite a long time, but really, going nowhere at all, to him. The cold, wet rain made him feel exhausted even more. He felt as if his own clothes had begun getting heavier, and the DS in his pocket, as light as it may have been, pulled him down to earth a little more. His backpack certainly did not help either. With a few struggling groans and grunts, he finally gave up. Soon the weight of his clothes and his backpack and other accessories had overcome him, and he collapsed on some wet, overgrown grass, and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

The night gave way to dawn, and the glistening morning sun rose from the treetops and the mountains ahead. The rain clouds quickly parted as the golden light shone right through them. Soon, a whole small village was visible in the clear light. Along the boundless green shrubs and trees, lay little houses along a bright tan trail. At the sun s signal, birds awoke and chirped happily in the trees, little frogs sprung along the grasses and in the nearby woods, and the wet ground began to dry up very soon, leaving only a few insignificant puddles in its wake.

Our attention drifts to one of the scattered little homes in the village. The wooden front door opens as a white rabbit foot sets down upon a blue welcome mat, which read: Welcome , with little carrots decorated around the words, all woven into the fabric. The door closed softly, as a bunny stood on the mat, sniffing the air, taking in the damp smell of the land.

The bunny was gray and white, with wide, light blue eyes that told of kindheartedness and compassion. The bunny was white on his two fluffy feet, along with his tummy, in which the whiteness spread to, from there to his entire right arm. His left arm had a white paw, and his fluffy and puffy cheeks merged with the white stripe that ran along between his blue eyes, and halted at his forehead. All that white, amidst the gray, slightly thinner fur, including his long floppy gray ears.

The bunny continued to take in the damp scent of the air, as he spotted a bright red tricycle tied to his wooden mailbox. He undid the little knot that kept his tricycle tied to the mailbox, got on it, and peddled off the tan trail, after giving the silver little bell between the handlebars a few good rings.

The birds responded to this ring, chirping and turning their heads toward the sound. They flew in circles around the bunny, greeting him with continuous chirps. There was a pair of blue jays and a hummingbird, along with a few others the author doesn t know about.

Hello to you, little birds! The bunny giggled as he peddled off into the morning sun.

The birds responded with cheerful chirps, especially when the bunny held out a white paw full of bird seed. The birds harmlessly picked the seeds off of his paw and gave a wave of delight and thankfulness. He held out his paw until the last of the seeds were devoured, of course, he still kept his eyes forward and on the road as he tended to the birds which easily kept up with him. He knew that was the right amount of bird seed, and after waving goodbye to the birds of the glorious morning, he sped up his pace a little more.

As the bunny passed the few scattered homes, he glanced for a few seconds at a house which had a very attractive smell to it. The smell came from the kitchen, and the bunny knew exactly what it was, he knew he could smell his favorite kind of pie from anywhere. He knew Auntie Gloria, an elderly brown fox, was making her delicious apple pies for the entire village. She was always called Auntie because some would say she was like the sister of Mother Nature. She had a good heart and she always took care of problems with a calm and caring attitude. And her baking was delicious, and it was only recently that the bunny began to pick up on her recipes after a nice visit to her place.

Excited and motivated by the scent of the apple pies, he drew on forth on his little tricycle. There was another house he glanced at, although just a little while longer he looked onward there. That there was the home of his beloved neighbor, whose name was Schnuffelienchen. She was his best friend, and he always liked to play hide-and-seek with her, as well as many other fun games. Strolling along on his tricycle, he began to sing a little tune...

"Beep beep!"

He gave the silver bell another ring.

"Dum dum!"

And as he rolled down a little hill in the tan trail, he went on.

"I love you little bunny!  
I wanna be your honey!  
I wish to tell you straight what's on my mind,  
but I'm feeling like my tongue is ti-ied!

I love you sooooo...  
But I don't know how to let you know!  
Beep beep beep beep beep!  
It just means my love is deep!  
Baby, dum dum dum dum dum!  
Means my heart beats like a drum!  
Got a tummy full of butterflies,  
When I look into your eyes!

Beep beep!"

He passed a rather tall building with a windmill-like spinning wheel at the top. This was Mayor Reginald's house, and he was a very intelligent, well-read brown owl, who loved the little children.

The bunny rode along slowly this time, waving a white paw to him. "Good Morning, Mr. Mayor!" he shouted in his bright, high-pitched voice.

"Ah, good morning to you too, Schnuffel!" replied Reginald, adjusting his red robe and red bowtie with one hand, not trying to spill his coffee held in the other hand.

And that bunny, known as Schnuffel, set off for the entrance of the western woods, only to turn back again. Because deep in those woods, lives the Wicked Witch, who despises all things cute and pretty and sugary and sweet. She would terrorize their village called Knuddeltal, or, "The Cuddle Valley", and enchant many of their belongings, or even the inhabitants themselves, with her evil spells. However, many of these have been foiled by this heroic bunny, and his name has been well-known throughout Knuddeltal and a bit beyond.

Schnuffel was just about to turn back, when he noticed a pile of fur lying on a grassy hill before the forest which rose to give one a good view of the town, maybe some other animal?

He wandered up to see what it was, and he jumped back a little, startled as his eyes saw what lay a brown bunny with a white tail, white paws, a white tummy, and brown scruffy hair on his head, somewhat covering the glasses he was wearing. His ears were long and pointed up, not like Schnuffel's, whose ears drooped down to the ground and hang. His eyes were shut and he didn't seem to be moving, except for his tummy which rose and descended, showing a sign of breathing. He appeared to be asleep.

Schnuffel got very concerned here; the bunny that lie there had many mud marks all over, and could really use a washing off. Schnuffel nudged his right shoulder where a patch of white fur has shown, amidst the brown fur.

"Hey. Hey! Wake up! Are you okay?"

The bunny opened his eyes slowly, and Schnuffel, with his wide blue eyes, looked into the other bunny's eyes, shielded by dirty, muddy glasses. But his eyes were wide and blue as well. Looking at Schnuffel's face for a few seconds as Schnuffel asked,

"Are you alright, friend?"

The bunny shrieked and sat up immediately, getting a rather clear view of the other bunny, despite how dirty his glasses were.

"Wh.. Where am I? What happened? And.. And who are you..?"

Schnuffel gave a look of confusion, as the brown bunny stood up on his white footpaws. However, he did not recognize this feeling of standing up on these new feet. He tried moving his toes, only to assure his feet that they were longer and a bit wider. This sensation caused him to look down at his body.

"Waaaahhh! What am I?"

Schnuffel wondered what was going on. "Um... I found you zonked out here by the forest! What happened?"

Come to think of it... he thought. What DID happen? Wasn't I human?

As he tried to remember, he gasped.

I can't remember anything! I'm glad I at least know my name! And how am I a bunny?

Many questions flew through his head like a billion jet planes.

"I... I can't rember anything..." He said at last. He never saw a talking bunny like Schnuffel, and he was still in shock at the thought and feeling of being a talking bunny himself. And he wondered, most of all, why his memories of yesterday and all other days before were missing.

"I'm human, I know I am!" he said, trying to convince himself he was just dreaming.  
"Human? But you look like an ordinary bunny to me! I'm sorry you can't remember anything... What's your name, anyway?" asked Schnuffel.

It's true! I do look like a bunny from head to toe! he realized. He gave up trying to convince himself rather quickly. "My name? It's Sean."

Schnuffel smiled and held out a paw. "My name is Schnuffel, it's nice to meet you!"

Sean shook paws, trying to adjust to this new body's movements and sensations. "Yeah, you too..." He said shyly. He didn't have many friends, and those he had weren't very interested in him, nor was he interested in them. He also couldn't remember them either, go figure.

"Do you know where I am?" asked the still-confused Sean.

"You are in my home village, known as Knuddeltal, or 'The Cuddle Valley'." Schnuffel stood aside as Sean got a better glimpse of the green, lush village below him. The golden sun shone on the village and the mountains afar, gradually drying up the rain puddles.

"Ugh, I'm dirty all over! Can I please use your shower?" asked Sean.

"Of course, friend! You can even live at my house as long as you need. I'm sorry you can't recall anything again... I can't imagine not having any memories..." Schnuffel wondered.

Schnuffel gave Sean a slow but steady escort back in Knuddeltal. Schnuffel rode on his tricycle at a slow pace as Sean walked alongside, trying to get used to his small furry form. Along the way, after crossing the tiny wooden bridge which led others over the river a foot below, the scent of Auntie Gloria's delicious pies hit Sean's more-sensitive nose. Sean couldn't recall smelling something more invigorating, it was his first great smell since he awoken here in Knuddeltal, besides the great plants and meadows. and the great smell of fruit and crust baking welcomed him warmly with open arms into Knuddeltal.

Suddenly, a great experience came before him; dozens of butterflies of many colors fluttered all around the two bunnies. Schnuffel had always seen this regularly while riding through the town, but not Sean. The ticklish flutters against his body made him giggle with delight. This was also a great welcoming to the village, as well as the new world beyond.

The two bunnies made it to Schnuffel's home. Schnuffel tied his little tricycle to the wooden mailbox, as the dirty Sean grew a bit impatient, wanting to get clean as soon as possible, but he did his best to be polite. Schnuffel unlocked the front door of the two-story home with a key that somewhat represented a carrot.

"Let me lay out some towels for you, okay?" said Schnuffel, wandering inside, retrieving a few towels in the process.

"It's not much, I'm sorry... Just please get all the mud off your feet first and make your way to the bathroom, it's right over there." Schnuffel pointed to a wooden doorway next to the wooden stairway.

Schnuffel's house had a dining table next to the window, and a little kitchen where many pots and pans were neatly organised. Framed pictures of other various animals and places were placed on the walls. The house was not too fancy, but it was a very nice place, even though all houses in Knuddeltal were made of wood.

Sean thanked Schnuffel shyly, not used to such kindness. He tried getting all the dirt rubbed off on the towels so it was good to walk on the wooden floor. Sean then got in the shower and tried washing the dirt off his fur.

"I need to know how I got like this." Sean wondered aloud so Schnuffel could hear. The pair were now taking a walk along the same bright tan trail along the town.

"A human turning into a bunny does sound strange... I just hope it's not because of..." Schnuffel stopped, only to get Sean to wonder even more.

"What? Because of what?" asked Sean, more serious.

Schnuffel hesitated. "The... The Wicked Witch."

Sean jumped in surprise. "What? You really think I came from some... witch?"

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" exclaimed Schnuffel. "She is just known for turning others into different things is all, I just thought... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

"Hey now.." Sean patted Schnuffel on the back. "It's okay, I can understand. But who is this witch anyway?"

"She lives further into the West Woods, but we all call that place the Witch's Woods now. The farthest you should ever go is the big oak tree in the middle of the forest, that's the real turning point." Schnuffel explained.

"What seems to be so bad about her? It's probably just some nice, misunderstood, old lady!" Sean figured.

"It's told she has real big bats as her minions!" Schnuffel continued, then paused and started to wonder.  
"You're not... you're not thinking of going there, are you?"

"It's the only thing we can do if I want to know how I got this way. Perhaps magic did it? If that's the case, maybe we need to fix it with more magic... If that even exists..."

"But her magic IS real! She once made our homes invisible, and our gardens all filled with sand!"

"Even so, it's my only chance right now to find out why I'm like this, why I'm here." Sean spoke with rising determination.

"No matter who I face, I must find out."

Sean was about to head off, when Schnuffel ran up beside him.

"Wait! You don't need to go alone, you know." Schnuffel finally decided.

"Good then! If we're all prepared, let's go!"

The bunny pair were just about to head off when suddenly...

bzzzzzZZZZZZ!

Sean jumped, very startled.

"Waaaah! BEE!" he yelled. The bee was twice the size of his bunny hand paws. He'd never seen one so big compared to him.

"Brummi! Good morning!" Schnuffel greeted.

The energetic bee whirled around.

"Schnuffel!" The big bee responded in what sounded like a strained old man. "How are you today? And I see you have a new friend! What's your name, son?"

"Um, it's Sean."

"Pleasure meeting ya! Say, I've never seen you before in Knuddeltal. Did you just move to the neighborhood?"

"I uh.. I guess you can say that, heh..." Sean chuckled nervously.

"Anyway, Schnuffel, I've been told by Schnuffelienchen to tell you that she wants to spend the rest of the day with you outdoors, if you're not too busy." Brummi continued buzzing his wings, not assuring Sean well enough that he was friendly.

"Ah, actually Brummi, Sean and I were off to um.. The woods! To um, check something out." Schnuffel replied.

"Surely you wouldn't mind bringing Schnuffelienchen along while you're at that!" Brummi encouraged.

Schnuffel couldn't muster up the courage to tell Brummi they were actually going to see the Wicked Witch. He decided he'd tell Schnuffelienchen, rather than his bee friend.

As they kept walking along toward Schnuffelienchen's house, after agreeing to let Schnuffelienchen tag along, not soon after, they spotted a peach-colored bunny with brown ears and paws, and a brown circle over her left eye. She wore two magenta bows above her left eye, and with her blue eyes, similar to Schnuffel's, she spotted the two.

"Ah! Good morning Schnuffel!" she greeted, then turning to Sean.

"And good morning to you too! I don't think I've seen you before. What's your name?" She asked.

Schnuffelienchen had a bright attitude, just like Schnuffel, and she always had a smile on her face.

Sean, on the other hand, hesitated as he spoke. "I um.. I'm Sean, n-nice to meet you..." Having not much experience talking to a girl, Sean couldn't help but be overcome with shyness.

"It's good to meet you, Sean!" she said, before giggling at his noticable shyness. She then took his paw and shook it, making Sean blush.

Schnuffelienchen followed the boy bunnies westward, as Schnuffel got the OK to continue. "Sean here, he's uh... Um, do you mind if I tell her?"

Gradually recovering from nervousness, Sean shook his head and said, "No..."

"Well you see..." Schnuffel began. "I found Sean all zonked out by the woods, the Witch's Woods to be specific. He woke up and couldn't remember anything, except his name, and..." He leaned in closer to be a little quieter so the other inhabitants of Knuddeltal couldn't hear. "And that he was really a human."

"A human?" Schnuffelienchen jumped back a little. "Is that... even possible?" For a second, she had doubted this and thought it was all a scam, but she looked at Sean's eyes, making him blush even more. And it was from his eyes, his blue eyes, similar to the other two bunnies, that she knew it was the truth.

"And, well you see... We both agreed to uh... go see the Wicked Witch, because she may have had something to do with this."

"What?" Schnuffelienchen exclaimed in a small outrage. "That's dangerous and you know it!"

"Schnuffelienchen, please! It's... it's for Sean, he's confused, he doesn't know what happened, we need to help him solve this mystery. Please, just come along with us..." She agreed at last, knowing she could always trust her friend Schnuffel, and her new friend Sean.

They kept walking until they reached the mouth of the western woods. Schnuffel turned left to the grassy hill beside them that overlooked Knuddeltal.

"This is where I found him," Schnuffel claimed as he pointed there.

"Well, I guess it's time to face the witch then..." Sean said.

"Yep.." the other two said in unison.

Unbeknownst to them, a little ways off to the right, behind one tree, they were being watched.

"Meheheh, a few bunnies want to pay the witch a little visit!" said a half-deranged skinny rabbit. His ears were long and pointed upward, and he had a big belly with a bulging bellybutton, despite how skinny he was everywhere else. Beside him, a filthy little pig stood watching with him.

"Yeah, let's mess with them!" it said in a gruff, deep voice.

They followed the three into the forest, sneaking after them at a distance. 


End file.
